One new journey
by Phantomhawk-writer
Summary: Two girls from one of the thoughest regions-Maytho-are going on a journey.To get stronger and become Champs.But things won't go as planned and they find new friends and enemys on the way.How will they deal with it?StevexOc, VolknerxOc and MortyxOC
1. introducing

please review!

_**One new journey**_

"You're up yet ?"

"Yep,dad!"

Johanna ran down the stairs of their house and into the living room to her dad.

The little girl was very exited.

"YAY!Today I get my first Vulpix!"

Those giant turkise eyes stared up at him.

Her father was a well known pokemon professor in the Maytho region.

"Daddy can Yara come too?"

The young pokemon professor looked down at his brown haired daughter.

"Of course I have also a pokemon for Yara."

His daughter sreamed in joy and the ran out of sight.

As fast as she could Johanna ran through Maragonia City torwards the greatly hiden gym.

She burst through the doors of the gym and Johanna didn't have to look any further.

"Yara!"

Johanna's best friend looked up.

"Yes?"

"Dad gives us our first pokemon today!"

Now Yara turned fully from her training session with her Froslass and her Luxio.

"Really?"

Sometimes Yara was so clueless.

"Come on Tina!"

Yara only had the time to recall her pokemon then she was dragged away to the lab of her best friends dad.

Yara or Tina as Johanna liked to call her was the daughter of the local gymleader.

That's the reason she already owned two pokemon.

* * *

_Notice;_ Yara means lightning.

They were about 5 then this happend.

Yara's nick has nothing to do with her real name...the next chapi is at the lab


	2. at the lab

please review!

_**One new journey**_

_at the lab_:

"Ah girls!Your pokemon just hedged from their eggs!"

The overjoyed assitent showed them to one room there the professor worked.

"Daddy!Where is she ?Where is my Vulpix?"

The professor laughed at his daughters behaivor.

Then he handed her a pokeball.

"In there."he said softly.

Johanna took the ball in awe.

"I think I call you _Soleila."_

Johanna called her Vulpix out of the ball.

As it apperead she breathed"!"

The professor smiled then turned to Yara.

He handed her a blue pokeball.

"I thought you rather catched it yourself."

"_CHUUUUUUUUU!"_

The usual very guarded Yara smiled brightly as a Pichu ran up to her.

"What do you think about the name _Thunder?"_

The Pichu screamed happily its name.

Yara tapped the blue ball lightly on the Thunder and the ball catched Thunder easily.

"Don't you think it's quite small even for a Pichu?"she asked the professor .

"You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover."

Yara smiled at the ball than called her Pichu back.

As it climbed on Yaras shoulder she smiled at Thunder.


	3. the arriving

_please review!_

_**One new journey**_

_One new start_

"Pika Pi!"-"Vuuuulpix!"

Yara and Johanna were sitting on the sundeck of the ship that should bring them to Kanto.

Soleila and Thunder were playing around their legs.

Yara smiled at the memorie of how her Pichu became a Pikachu.

Thunder was still very small in opposite to other Pikachu's.

It was now 5 years that they had been together with their pokemon.

Johanna kept watching the sea which Yara couln't understand.

But after all Yara was seasick and her Pikachu kept throwing her worried glances.

"Hey I can see Azuria City!"Johanna screamed over her back to Yara.

"At least" she muttert in response.

Johannas Vulpix ran over to her trainer in joy.

Soleila got picked up and both pokemon and trainer staared at the nearing City.

"I'm going getting our stuff."Yara said to Johanna only to be ignored.

"JO-JO!Where you even listening to me?"

Johanna didn't move one bit."O well Thunder let's get going..."

"Pika piiiiii!"Thunder jumped up Yara's shoulder and they both went to their cabine.

* * *

_**TTTTTUUUUUTTTTTTTT!TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!**_

Yara had packed all of hers and Johannas stuff and been staaring a while at her pokedex now as the signal came that they would arrive in few minutes.

"Pikaaaa..."

Her Pikachu sounded a bit sad herself as she put one little paw on her trainers hand.

Yara put her pokedex back in her bag and smiled at her little friend.

"Don't worry I am okay...I am not just as exited about this adventure as jo-jo is."

Yara took both hers and jo-jos bag and grabbed Thunder with the other arm.

"Jo-jo will be waiting...

They walked up to the sundeck again there Johanna had been indeed waiting.

She grabbed her bag and dragged Yara into Azuria City.


	4. On the way

_please review!_

_**One new journey**_

_On the way_

"Where are we?"

Johanna stopped in the middle of the street.

Yara stared unbelievably at her friend.

Thunder,the Pikachu laid its head in one paw."Pikaaaa..."

"Soooo just for the record:you dragged me down from the ship to somewhere and you have no clue where you where going this whole time?"

"...to Pallet town."

Yara sighed annoyed.

So did Thunder on her shoulder.

"But Pallet town is this way..."

Lazily did Yara point in the other direction.

"Wups?"

Yara grabbed Johanna at her upper arm and turned to go.

"..."

"HEY!Can't we just stay here?Cerulean City is so nice!"

Yara ignored her friend completely and kept on going.

"You know Cerulean City has a gym?So stop complaining!"

Johanna nodded and Yara let go of her.

* * *

They walked for a long time.

Neither of them saying a word.

"Do you know why Oak wants to talk to us?

states Johanna curios at dawn.

"I would say to give us a pokedex of the region..."

Yara was silent again.

Of course they stayed on the road but Yara did expect to see at least some Pokemon.

It was getting darker and darker.

Now it was only a matter of time till Johanna would ask when they would go to sleep.

Of course there was no chance they would arrive at Pallet town at the same day they would arrive in Kanto.

"-chuuuuuuuuuuu..."

said Thunder on Yara's shoulder sleepy.

"Well I think that we should stop here and continue tomorrow."

Johanna seemed happy at that and called Soleila out.

She then started to cook while Yara feed their Pokemon.

Yara had already two with her.

One was her beloved Thunder the other was her first one ever.

Her father had given it back to her the day they left for Canto.

His Name was Darky-from the darkness those hunt in.(**Notice:added few new pkm that's one of it**)

It looked a little like a Houndour.

Just taller and more scary.

That was typically her father.

Giving her a dangerous Pokemon so that she would be kept save until she had her own team to protect her.

She and Johanna ate in silence.

Both in their own thoughts.

_Sunny shore City_, or so.A place she couldn't help thinking about .

Yara's sister was now a breeder.

And she wanted that Yara would come and visit her sometime.

But that would have to wait until she had all badges of this region.


	5. new friends pt1

_please review!_

_**One new journey**_

_New friends...?part one  
_

"Pika!"

Thunder was from one moment to another on full alert.

"Yes.I know Thunder."

Yara pet her beloved Pikachu.

They walked now for few days and would most likely arrive at Pallet town in one hour.

"What is it?"

Johanna wasn't really caring why Yara stopped.

The fact that they would arrive soon was the reason in Yara's eyes.

"So you haven't noticed?We are now for _days_ in Canto and haven't seen one of the regional pokemon..."

At one glance Yara could tell Johanna wasn't listening.

Slightly annoyed took Yara Thunder of her shoulder to cuddle with her.

"Pika-piiii!"

Thunder pointed urgently in one direction.

Immendiately Yara's head shot in the direction.

Thunder wasn't normally like that.

Slowly she walked behind Johanna.

"PIDGEY!"

Something was definetely up.

A exhausted pidgey flew past Johanna.

Followed by the most mad Snivy Yara ever saw.

"Snivy!Stop it!"

That was a moment to late.

The Snivy used leaf tornado and the pidgey was out cold.

It called happily its name then ran to the pidgey.

"Snivy!Come back here!"

Yara guessed that this Snivy was not that easy going like Johanna's Vulpix.

Moments later a girl bumped into Johanna.


	6. new friends pt2

_please review! _

_**One new journey**_

_A new friend...? part two_

(notice:Alice belongs to ColaVixen)

_'Let the fun begin!'_thought Yara lazily as she saw Johanna's eyes widen then narrow.

"Pika pika pi!"

Thunder had jumped out of her arms and was now talking to the Snivy.

Well,that really didn't matter to Yara as long as Thunder wasn't hitting the snivy with a thunder bolt.

Yara turned to the two small girls and extended to both of them a hand.

She guessed the other girl had to be the same size as Johanna.

"I'm Yara."

The girl was now on her legs again and dusting her clothes of.

" I am Alice."

Yara smiled at Alice while she took a closer look at the girl in front of her.

Blue eyes and shoulder length wavy blonde hair with a slim and slender body.

One had to admit this girl was pretty.

The red and black miniskirt with matching black and white thigh high socks and the white camisole were barely registerd by Yara.

Her eye was caught by the jacket.

Black that ended above Alice stomach with fur on the sleeves and the hood and those black fox ears..."I like your jacket..."

"Thanks..."Alices eyed Johanna who was ready to complain.

Yara turned to Johanna.

"Stop it, please."

Johanna glared shortly at Yara then called her Vulpix out and let Yara do the talking.

"How about you explain to us what happend before _that_ happend."

"Well that pidgey was stealing my Snivy its favorite berry and then I was trying to stop my Snivy from attacking in its anger."

Alice eyed Johanna again who was clearly showing her anger.

"What are you doing here?Because of your Snivy I would guess you are not from here. Johanna and me are going to Oak for the pokedex ... I guess."

"Me too.I guess we could go together to Pallet town?"

"We can continue talking on the way."


	7. the professors house?

_please review!_

_**One new journey**_

"So that's the pokelab?"

Johanna asked as they stood in front of a building.

"It's the only building with Pokemon behind it."

Alice stated the obivous.

"Well we're about to find out."

Yara walked to the door and knocked.

They waited a few moments then the door swung open.

A jounger boy stood in it.

He had brown hair and wore a violet shirt.

"We are looking for Prof. Oak."

The boy eyed the three girls then turned around.

"GRAAAAAMPS!Here are some girls who want to see you!"

He then turned again to Yara.

"What do you want?"

Yara didn't answer and just walked in.

After all she heard the professor somewhere in the house.

Alice followed after Yara.

Her snivy threw the boy a cold glare.

"We are trainers."

Johanna said as she walked through the door.

The boys eyes grew wide.

* * *

"Piiika!"

Yara followed Thunder into a room.

A older man was bend over something.

"Excuse me?"

Yara asked lowly.

If he got scared whatever he was bend over might blow up or attack him if it was a pokemon and that was no way to introduce yourself to a professor like Oak.

The man turned so fast around that he slipped.

Alice helped Yara to get the man on his feet again.

"And are you?"

The man looked confused.

Alice repeated Yaras question.

"Are you prof. Oak?"

"Yes."


	8. getting the pokedex

_please review!_

_**One new journey**_

"Why are you asking?"

He looked confused at the girls.

Yara sighed.

"We came to get the pokedex from Kanto."

The professor seemed to remember about them.

"Follow me."

Oak walked to a table where three red things laid.

The kanto pokedex.

He took all three then turned around to the girls and handed them each one.

"Here you go."

Johanna put hers directly into her bag.

Alice looked at it and Yara kept on looking at Oak.

"Oh!I almost forgot..."

Oak went to another table and went to look for something.

Johanna,Alice and Yara exchanged an confused look.

At that moment the boy burst into the room.

"Gramps!Are those girls really trainers?"

The professor stopped searching for whatever he was looking for.

"Well,at least Yara is through Johanna is collecting badges she is just like Alice more into contests."

The boy turned to Yara and smiled proudly.

"In three years I'm going to be a trainer too!"

Yara looked unsure of the boys sudden change of mood to the professor.

"Do you know where my newest pokedex project is?"

The boy nodded walked to a shelf took something blue and yellow from it and threw it to professor Oak.

Then he turned to Yara.

"Sorry.I am Gary his grandson."

All three nodded.

Professor Oak coughed.

"That's a nationaldex."

Yara nodded.

"Okay professor."

Alice poked Yara in the arm.

Johanna took the matters in her hand.

"Thanks for the pokedex professor."


	9. arriving in Viridian city

_please review!_

_**One new journey**_

Yara was walking behind Alice and Johanna.

Even if Alice was a nice girl who wouln't explode because of a small thing she somehow ended up arguing with Johanna.

They were almost in Viridian city.

Johanna had wanted to take a closer look around town but Alice had replied that there is a gym in that town so she could always do it later.

That was how the fight started.

Even Yara wouln't admit it she was secretly on Alice side.

They could rest in the pokemon centre but then she wanted to continue on the road.

"We are here!Finally a real bed for the night!"

Alice gave Johanna a look then she turned to Yara.

"Is she always like this?"

Yara cuckled.

"You don't even know the half of it."

Yara ignored Johanna as she passed her friend.

"I think we should first go to the pokemon centre and then get more supplies."

Alice nodded.

So they done it like they said.

Much to Johanna's dismay they were told by nurse Joy that there was only one room left.

With luckily three beds.

They put their stuff into their room and walked around town to find the stores.

A large crowd around a house stopped them.

Officer Jenny was standing right in front of them with an arcaine that barked at the crowd and a growlithe that hid fearfully behind his legs.

Johanna turned to Yara to find her starring at the growlithe with sparkling eyes.

Alice ignored the two and turned to officer Jenny.

"Excuse me!Can you tell me what is happening here?"

Officer Jenny turned to Alice.

She frowend as she answered.

"Team Rocket broke into this building and stole something..."

She waved with her hand in the direction of the building-the trainer shool.

Alice just wanted to ask why someone should break into there as officer Jenny tured her attention to something happening behind Alice.

Yara was playing with the growlithe her eyes sparkling as it licked her cheek.

"Seems that growlithe likes you."

Officer Jenny seemd confused.

"So why should someone break into the trainer shool?"

Alice took the moment of silence to ask.

"Ohh it's because the teacher had a very rare stone in there."

Yara rubbed growlithes belly as she loked in thought at the shool.

Johanna now turned to officer Jenny.

"Now what's so strange about that growlithe liking Yara?"


	10. out of it

_please review!_

_**One new journey**_

The robbery in the trainer-shool got the three girls worked up good.

Yara's eyes were half-closed and she was even less talk-active than usual.

None of the three girls were focused on a thing they were doing.

Johanna lay in the grass,cuddeling with Soleila,having her eyes clossed.

Yara on the bench looked out of it.

It was clear that only her body was there at the moment.

Her mind had gone off long to la-la-land.

Alice was sitting in the grass in front of her snivy,petting it subconciously.

Johanna and Alice didn't noticed Yara disappearing.

Thunder was tugging at the hem of Johanna's dark whine-red dress.

Distress clearly on the little face.

Thunder tugged and tugged but Johanna didn't noriced,not until the sun was setting.

The first to come out of there trance was Johanna.

As she stood up and adjusted her brown leather belt,she looked tiered.

The sunset behind her back fitting her in the color greatly,making the whole scene look like a painted picture.

As everything had glowed golden and red in the evening sun Yara appeared again.

"We continue tomorrow on the road and catch some pokemon?"

Alice gazed lazily at Yara.

Thunder screamed happily and jumped on Yara's shoulder again.

Before she turned around the corner Yara looked over her shoulder.

"Let's get something to eat."

Johanna was quick to follow,the breeze dancing with her skirt.

The whole evening Yara didn't say anything but she wasn't that worked up anymore.

Alice was already in her bed and Johanna was just getting in her white nightgown as Yara who sat on her bed in her dark grey pj spoke up.

"I found out what has been stolen."

Yara frowned as she loked into Alice's grim face.

"In the stone was a metall,said to be able to actually surpress the powers of psycho-typ, but this isn't even sure."

Johanna looked relieved.

Her big eyes sparkled as she made herself comfortable in her bed.

"Well,that's good,isn't it?Nothing had been stolen to do something really bad,like evolving a big,bad pokemon into an even bigger and worse one that could harm other human and pokemon extremly."

Alice seemed also relieved but not as much as Johanna.

Yara sighed and rubbed her neck with her long fingers.

"In that case...We shouln't worry to much,right Alice?"

Yara gave a halfhearted smile and turned off the lights.

But she couln't help worry through.

Why should someone want a metal to surpress the powers of a psy-typ?

There had to be more to it.

After all a metal could be shaped and team rocket was a very evil organisation.

Maybe they stole it in order to catch more pokemon of this typ more easily?


	11. Another new friend

_Please review!_

_**One new journey**_

„So we are going to Pewter City now?You know the gymleader there is into Stone-pokemon?"

Yara sighed as she looked at Alice.

Yes she did know.

But finding here a water-type pokemon was quite hard.

Her only chance was now that she found one in the Viridian forest.

The three girls had left Viridian City a few hours ago but they hadn't talked much.

Alice was training with her snivy moves she could use in contests.

Johanna was clapping every now and then and would train rather bored with Alice.

And Yara was on the look-out for water-type pokemon.

As the town behind them was about to vanish from there sight Alice heard barking and looked around confused.

„Did you hear that too?"

Johanna and Yara looked at Alice a moment long then they looked around too.

„Nope."

They kept on walking until they reached the boarder of the forest.

It wasn't until then Yara and Johanna heard a barking noise too.

Johanna was the first to turn around.

A growlithe was running torwards them.

His tongue was hanging out and the poor thing looked like it had been running for a long time.

A bit behind it was Officer Jenny and her arcaine.

„Finally we reached you.I thought we wouln't be able to make it."

Officer Jenny started talking the moment she stopped in front of the girls.

Growlithe jumped up at Yara's leg and liked her hand whenever he could reach it.

The blue-haired woman smiled at the growlithe,then took a pokeball out and handed it over to Yara.

The girl stared rather dumbfounded at the item in her hand.

„We can't keep him here and he seems to like you."

Officer Jenny took a deep breath,she looked like she was getting ready for a beat-up.

„We've been informed that in Pewter-city has been a lot of criminal activity, all pokemon from trainers have been stolen."

Officer Jenny got on arcaines back and waved as they ran off back to Viridian City.

Growlithe looked a bit sad as he watched arcaine run off,but it sat next to Yara's legs anyway.

Alice looked at the fire-type.

„Want to give it a name,Yara?"

Yara crouched down in front of growlithe and petted its head.

„Flame?"

Growlithe barked approvingly.

Johanna looked at growlithe with wide eyes,as he licked Yara's face who tried to push it off,then giggled.

Yara got up,then turned to walk into the forest.

„If we want to be in Pewter-city by nighttime we should continue."

The three girls disappered in the dark shadows of the forest.


End file.
